The invention is in a holder to be used with a receptacle with a pierceable membrane and from which a liquid medicament is to be withdrawn.
In practice with a receptacle or bottle containing a liquid medicament or initially containing a medicinal dry substance to which is added a fluid at the place of application and is manufactured into a liquid medicament, and is provided with a pierceable membrane, it is known after removal of a protective cap from the receptacle or bottle to press onto this bottle or receptacle an adapter for holding an injection syringe. This adapter comprises a plate part which on its one side has a central hollow spike and several holding claws on its circumference, and on the other side has a connection piece which is for the injection syringe and which is coaxial to the hollow spike. At the point in time of the medicinal application to the patient the adapter with its holding claws is pressed onto the receptacle and latchingly fastened thereto, wherein the hollow spike pierces through the membrane of the receptacle. Subsequently the medicinal injection syringe with a cannula is stuck onto the connection piece of the adapter. In the case of a ready liquid medicament in the receptacle this medicament by way of the syringe in the desired quantity is drawn into the syringe out of the receptacle through the hollow spike. When the receptacle contains a medicinal dry substance, firstly by way of a syringe without a cannula or by way of another suitable apparatus, a liquid is added into the receptacle in order to dissolve the dry substance for creating a liquid medicament. The liquid medicament prepared in this manner by way of an injection syringe is then removed from the receptacle. This known device has a series of disadvantages.
The handling of the adapter on sticking onto the receptacle in particular in an emergency is very complicated and time-consuming, which also applies to the receptacle itself, wherein there exists the danger that the adapter which as a rule is manufactured of plastic, is for example damaged on its latching claws so that it may not be stuck onto the receptacle in a securely functioning manner. Furthermore there exists the danger that the adapter and receptacle after their removal from their sterile packaging become contaminated so that the treatment of the patient is accordingly burdened with a high risk. Furthermore the receptacle which either contains the liquid medicament already ready to be applied or a dry substance which is first to be dissolved by way of a solvent may easily break, in particular when it rolls away from a preparation underlay and falls down, since as a rule it consists of glass and is handled unprotected. Finally the adapter represents a loose part which in particular in an emergency in which quick handling procedures are necessary may fall down, roll away and/or get lost so that the filling of the injection syringe and/or withdrawal therefrom is at least considerably delayed.
The object of the invention lies in the improvement of a device of the previously cited type which ensures a quick and simple handling of the receptacle as well as being able to be securely handled itself, prevents a contamination of the receptacle to a significant degree, permits a lasting sterilization of the outer surface of the receptacle and protects the receptacle from loss and damage.
By way of the solution according to the invention, i.e. on account of the positioning of the receptacle in a protective container already after the filling of a liquid medicament or of a dry substance into the receptacle there is already fulfilled a preparing handling for the withdrawal or preparation of a liquid medicament from the receptacle, so that operations according to this. i.e. for example removing the protective lid from the receptacle and placing on an adapter are done away when treating the patient, and by way of this valuable time is gained for treating the patient. The patient may thus be quickly and safely cared for, which in an emergency is very important. The receptacle with the medicament is thus according to the invention already preassembled in the protective container and thus may be commercially marketed and stored.
For withdrawing the fluid medicament from the receptacle, according to the invention only the closure cap of the protective housing for the receptacle is removed and the needle-free injection syringe is inserted into the connection piece of the protective housing. Then the protective housing is pressed together so that the hollow spike pierces through the membrane of the receptacle, whereupon the syringe is filled with the liquid medicament from the receptacle. If the receptacle contains a medical dry substance for the manufacture of the ready liquid medicament, liquid via a filled syringe or likewise is added into the receptacle in order to dissolve the dry substance and to withdraw without a needle the thus prepared liquid medicament from the receptacle by way of an application syringe. Thereafter the application syringe is provided with a common injection cannula, whereupon the patient may be immediately treated.
A further advantage lies in the fact that the sterilization and the maintaining of the sterility of the receptacle in the protective housing according to the invention is improved since the inside of the protective housing may be easily lastingly sterilized and maintained sterile. Furthermore the risk of a subsequent contamination of the whole outer surface of the receptacle for the liquid medicament including the membrane which closes the receptacle and which is to be pierced is ruled out, which also applies to the inner space of the protective housing. Furthermore considerable cost advantages are achieved with the solution according to the invention since the previous protective cap of the receptacle and the packaging material for the receptacle may be done away with since now the protective housing very effectively assumes both functions. Additionally, the protective housing serves as a protection against breakage of the receptacle for the liquid medicament, which as a rule consists of glass.
According to one advantageous embodiment of the invention the second housing part engages over the first housing part in a sealed and frictionally engaged manner, wherein one of the housing parts at its open end comprises a projecting circumferential seal formation which slidingly and sealingly bears on the side of the other housing part. This circumferential seal formation is at the same time formed such that a suitably strong friction fit at the two housing halves is effected in order to ensure position securement of the second housing part in its both end positions on the first housing part.
In a further embodiment of the invention the second housing part comprises two diametrically opposite outwardly projecting grip tabs in order to be able to handle the device securely and quickly and to prevent a rolling away from a preparation underlay.
In a further advantageous embodiment the first housing part of the protective housing inside is dimensioned and configured such that the receptacle with the liquid medicament bears with a friction fit on at least one part of the inner surface of the first housing part so that the receptacle is held secured in position in the first housing part.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims appended to and forming a part of this specification. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects obtained by its use, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.